Blog użytkownika:Michalkalag/Mega lol
Haha, pisałam sobie z pewną gabrysią55421 i niejaką wikt ;d Padam, kiedy to czytam. Gabrysia55421: Jak moglas to zrobic (czy coś w ten deseń, nie pamiętam) Michalka: Ale o co ci chodzi? Gabrysia55421 G: chodzi o nataniela bo wszyscy do niego piszo jurz on ma 8 komentarzy niewidzialas a o kastiela to niewtroncam się a ty się wtroncasz do nataniela. Jakie jest twoje rzycie a jakie twoje. Ja jutro powiem mu co robisz. M: Ja się wtrącam do Nataniela? Powiedz mi niby gdzie? Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłaś. Ja lubię Nataniela i nie mam nic do niego. -.- Poza tym, ty się nie wtrącasz do Kasa? Widziałam twój komentarz: "Ja cie nielubie kastiel". Kto tu się do kogo wtrąca? ;D G: wes czesc nierozmawiam z tobo Co nierozmawiasz ze mno M: A mam przymus? G: jaki przymus M: Nie muszę z tobą rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcę. G: no to nierozmawiaj Czesc michalka A następnie rozmowa z jej wielce zbulwersowaną siostrą: Wikt W: czesc michalka (czy coś takiego) Michalka M: Hej W: Michalka ty niewyslalas wiadomosci do mojej siostry bo patrzałam (czy coś takiego) M: A która to twoja siostra? W: gabrysia55421 M: A dlaczego miałam wysłać? W: bo niemasz jej w znajomych M: Nie mam, i co z tego? (gabrysia55421 usunęła mnie chyba wtedy ze znajomych, albo to ja ją, nie pamiętam, ważne, że jej nie mam w znajomych) W: co z cb zakolerzank pf M: Co to zakolerzank? W: co z ciebie za kolerzanka M: Po pierwsze - o co ci wogóle chodzi? Jaka koleżanka? Najpierw twoja siostra wypisuje mi jakieś nie wiadomo co o Natanielu i Kastielu a teraz ty coś o koleżankach? Czyją ja mam być koleżanką? W: oco mi chodzi bardzo dobrze wiesz i ty wiesz jaka koleżanka tylko robisz zemnie gupka. co ci wypisuje moja siostra zastanuw sie dziewczyno troche co . masz być mojej siostry kolażanko a nie. robisz zemnie gupio bo wiem co M: Po pierwsze - kup sobie słownik i naucz się ortografii. Po drugie "masz być mojej siostry koleżanką" nie muszę być niczyją koleżanką. Jej jej w życiu nie widziałam na oczy. W: ty sama se kup to a nie . bo ty sama jesteś nielepsza.i jak chcerz to morzesz jurz sie zemno porzegnać bo usuwam ciebie z znajomych. M: Ja powinnam sobie kupić? Ciekawe. Poza tym, już dawno chciałam cię usunąć ale miałam kupę śmiechu z tych twoich błędów ortograficznych i głupot, które do mnie wypisujesz ;d W: dobra skończ temat bo jesteś terz nielepsza. M: No i dalej pieprzy wieprza ;d Znasz ten wiersz? W: nie i niechce wiedzieć i nie musisz mnie przepraszać bo musze cie skasować z znajomych . lepiej mnie proś rzemy cie nie skasować ''""""" M: Dlaczego mam cię prosić? Myślisz, że mi zależy tak bardzo na tym, aby mieć cię w swoich znajomych? W: dobra nie rozmawiam z tobo jak takie gupoty mi tu wypisujerz. rozmawiaj normalnie po lucku a nie jak jakiś niewiem co. jak nie będziesz normalnie pisać to wogule nie będe z tobo pisać M: Kto tu komu wypisuje głupoty? To ty piszesz jakbyś miała osiem lat, a twoja ortografia pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci wypisać wszystkie błędy ortograficzne z twojej ostatniej wiadomości: nie tobo tylko tobą nie gupoty tylko głupoty nie wypisujerz tylko wypisujesz nie lucku tylko ludzku nie niewiem tylko nie wiem nie wogule tylko wogóle nie tobo tylko tobą (po ra drugi) + formułowanie zdań, przecinki, kropki, wielkie litery etc. W: ty jurz mnie wkurzasz powiem derektorce jakie ty gupoty wypisujerz M: Jakiej znowu dyrektorce? W: a co ty niewiesz ? ja myśle że wiesz tylko robisz zemnie gupka przyznaj sie bo jak nie to powiem M: Chodzi ci o dyrektorkę z gry? W: najpierw mnie wyzwasz a teraz sie pytasz chodzi ci o derektorke z gry . ty sie lepiej zastanów co ty wogule mówisz. i nie wypisuj mi tu co ja pisze . mam 17 lat i mnie nie będziesz robić zemnie gupjo . i pozatym jestem od ciebie starsza . i jeszcze jedno do starszych sie niezaczynaj . do sfoich koleżanek terz tak m€wisz?;b M: Po pierwsze: Skąd wiesz ile ja mam lat? Mogę być starsza od ciebie. Po drugie, nie wciskaj mi kitu, bo na pewno nie masz 17 lat. Takie błędy ortograficzne jak ty to robią dzieci siedmio, a nie siedemnastoletnie. Po trzecie: nie próbuj mi grozić. Ja i tak ci nie uwierzę. Siedemnaście lat? Masz bujną wyobraźnię, dziewczynko. W: ty chybs jesteś nie dorobiona chyba twoja mamuśka i ty . upośledzeńcu . ty mnie wkurzasz musisz iść do psychiatryka hi hi hi hi hi :b :bele ty gupioą jesteś dziewczynko i niedorobiono :b M: Jeśli chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, musisz być na tym samym poziomie intelektualnym. Jako, że robisz tyle błędów ortograficznych, nie potrafisz poprawnie sformułować wypowiedzi, nie wiesz, że zdanie zaczynamy wielką literą, nie znasz definicji zdania i wypowiedzi, wymyślasz dziwaczne neologizmy, nieprawidłowo stosujesz znaki interpunkcyjne, zmuszasz innych, aby przyjaźnili się z twoją siostrą, wmawiasz im, że masz siedemnaście lat, co na pewno nie jest prawdą, oceniasz ludzi obrażając ich, nawet jeśli ich nie znasz, twoje wypowiedzi są niezrozumiałe etc. niestety, nie mogę z tobą pisać. Jednak dziękuję ci za to, że dostarczyłaś mi tyle śmiechu podczas czytania twoich wiadomości i niezrozumiałych głupot. Wiedz, że zamierzam to rozesłać po całym "Słodkim Flircie" i być może wstawić na wiocha.pl. Jednak mogę powiedzieć ci jedno: Jeśli masz poniżej siedmiu lat - lepiej zacznij przykładać się do nauki czytania i pisania, bo potem nie będzie z tobą za dobrze. Jeśli jednak masz powyżej 7 lat - zacznij chodzić na jakieś dodatkowe koła bądź zajęcia wyrównawcze. Jeśli jednak masz siedemnaście lat, przykro mi, ale nie ma już dla ciebie ratunku - zapewne nigdy nie chodziłaś w takim razie do szkoły. Przepraszam cię bardzo, że moja wiadomość jest taka długa, a osoby na takim poziomie intelektualnym jak ty mogą się zmęczyć czytaniem, lecz chciałam ci po prostu udowodnić, że nie jesteś zbyt dojrzała na pisanie z kimkolwiek. Jeśli myślisz, że ty lub twoja siostra poskarżycie się na mnie postaci z gry, a ona naprawdę was posłucha, przyro mi, ale wydaje mi się, że jesteście chore albo na głowę albo majaczycie w gorączce, więc lepiej powiadomić lekarza. PS. Jeśli chodzi o twoje wiadomości to i tak mało co z nich rozumiem, z powodu owych błędów itd. oraz prymitywności i wieku osoby piszącej to. Dziękuję, Michalka W: Nie musze być nz tym samym posiomie jak ty . apozatym jestes nie dorobiona po prostu . jeszcze raz zobacze że omnie coś mówisz to zobaczysz suko pierdolona M: Ależ ja nic o tobie nie mówie. Pisz sobie do woli, ale to może obrócić się na twoją niekorzyść. W: na moją nie korzystność zastanuw się lepiej troche M: Napisałam to, co miałam na myśli i na pewno się nie pomyliłam Rozmowa nadal jest ciągnięta. Rozbraja mnie ortografia tejże dziewczyny. Chciałabym ją usunąć ze znajomych, ale nie mogę, taki mam polew ;d. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach